


Lights

by MrsMollyH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights in Sam's eyes are precious to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

Dean sees the lights in Sam’s eyes like the beams trapped by a pinhole camera: tiny but brightening to all that’s around him. And those lights, Dean has seen those lights go out too many times. When those lights fade, Dean’s heart falls back in his chest and his soul beats around his rib cage like the dusty wings of those things he has hunted his whole life. When those lights wink out, Dean's heart rings a death knell like a pounding in his bones that feels like recoil. When those lights go out, Dean can only hope that he can dim the lights in his own eyes to join his brother.


End file.
